Wire working tools have been known for some time, and the various wire stretching tools of which applicant is aware include the following:
______________________________________ 1,268,364 Larson 2,996,283 Johnson 1,930,005 Forsythe 3,655,165 Wright 2,486,883 Ruffin ______________________________________
Ruffin appears to be closest to the invention but can be physically distinguished from the instant application by noting the structure associated therewith requires the efforts of two people to retension the fence, defines a structure more complex than the instant application, and does not provide the flexibility of being workable with many different kinds of wire without substantial modification of the wire grasping mechanism.
The rest of the references bear even fewer physical similarities.